


Cold

by Yuu2qw



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu2qw/pseuds/Yuu2qw
Summary: The day before winter Yuuta caught a cold. (There's 0% smut or inappropriote content just pure innocent love♡) Hope enjoy.





	Cold

It had been a hectic month. THRIVE relased a new single and album which gained many attention. The other units are not backing down as well. Kazuna, MooNs' leader, had taken a modeling job with Kitakore's Tomohisa. After the confession, the both of them made up and became the most perfect partners and friends in the agency. The other members are doing their best in their respective jobs as well.

"So how was it with Yuuta?" Tomohisa asked as he and Kazuna are changing back to their casual clothes and diguises. Kazuna stung for a moment and stares at Tomo.

"How did you know?" He asked. Tomohisa's sharp, but he never thought the other male is THIS sharp. 

"It wasn't obvious at first, but I somehow saw Yuuta hugged you in the hallway-"

"He hugs everyone." Kazuna face slightly turns pale. He thought they were alone whenever they meet up with each other.

"-and you hugged back. Without flinching in surprise." Tomohisa revealed his princely smile at Kazuna, placing a pair of fake glasses on the bridge of his nose. Kazuna's taken back. No one in the agency knows about their relationship, except MooNs member, since he came clean and wishes their acceptence and support. MooNs members are surprised but, they are forever rooting for the both of them.

It all started when Yuuta suddenly confess to Kazuna after a live concert. Kazuna didn't know what to do and just go on with the flow with his fellow friend but he started to grow feelings for the pink haired boy throughout the times they were together. They agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the members, Yashamaru and the Daikoku presidents so it won't effect their career.

"I didn't mean to let anyone to notice us." Kazuna said while putting a hat on. He sounded slightly down.

"Did you regret it?" Tomo asked. "Did you regret being with Yuuta?" They walk out of the changing room and hold a small conversation as they walk back from the modeling agency. It was cold, the year is coming to its end and Christmas is on its way. They passed by stores and small shops, it was a rare occasions they manage to beg their president to let them walk their way home without anyone following.

"What I regret is loving him back. I wanted to but, if it was found out by others who knows...we might lose this job..." Kazuna said softly. He stopped his track and look up at a poster. 'B-PROJECT END OF THE YEAR LIVE', the poster has Tomohisa and Kazuna in their group costume which consist of a white cape with dark blue designed clothing along with some sliver chains drapped around thier waist. Every fan is looking forward to this concert, girls are taking photos of the poster. He never wanted to disappoint his fans, but he wish that him and Yuuta can announce their relationship to the public one day.

Tomohisa put a hand on Kazuna's shoulder. He knows the expression. Whenever Kazuna's troubled his would show a noticeble frown. "Don't think too much. Just follow what your heart wants." He said.

"What my heart wants...huh" Kazuna murmured. "It's not easy..."

"You think it's easy for me and Ryuji?" Tomohisa chuckled softly while openinh the door to the apartment building. He looks at the other male and walks back to his floor, waving at a confused Kazuna.

Sighing at his weakness, Kazuna makes his way back to the MooNs floor. He lets out a long breath before openinv the door with his usual prince like smile. "I'm back."

"Welcome back, leader." The first to greet him is Tatsuhiro. Kazuna flashes a smile at him as he pulls his coat off. "Where are the others?" He asked. He set his shoes neatly on the shoe rack. He steps in the apartment, setting down his bag on the couch before taking a seat to relax his tired body.

"They went to see Yuuta. Kento said he caught a cold." Tatsuhiro answered as he heads to the kitchen to heat up the leftover dinner they had for their exhausted leader. Kazuna abruptly turned his head towards Tatsuhiro when he heard the news. Noticing the action, Tatsuhiro is curious but he let it off his mind. "They said he is having a high fever after a photo shoot yesterday."

"Where did they took the shoot?" Kazuna asked. He was worried, so worried that he had forgotten their relationship is a secret. He immediately dialed Yuuta's cell. 

'Hello?' The voice answered. Without recognizing the owner of the voice, Kazuna immediately starts his lecture.

"Yuuta, I told you to bring extra jackets anywhere you go. It's getting cold and you just recovered from the mild flu two days ago. Now you caugt a cold? How did tha-"

"Masunaga. This is Keneshiro Goushi." Goushi's voice immediately cut him off. "Ashuu's sleeping right now if you don't mind. I can tell you that he accidentally fell in while taking the shoot by the river."

Hiding his face in his hands, he knew he was caught red handed by one of the older members in THRIVE, worse case scenario their center and leader picked up the phone. He quietly answer a reply but before he hangs up he was cut off again.

"You can come see him if you want." Goushi stated. "He is your boyfriend afterall." 

Those words hit a strike at Kazuna's mental soul. He really was caught red handed by the other male even though he prayed that Goushi didn't. What should he do? He might lose his job if words spread out of the group.

"I um..." he stammered.

"THRIVE know your secret Masunaga. Yuuta can't stop talking about you. So we somehow stalked him and saw everything. He even uses your birthday and your nickname as a password." This time, it's Kento's voice which appeared. This made him even more flushtered. He buries his head deeper in his hand, leaving a confused Tatsuhiro staring at him while placing a plate of microwaved meal for him.

"I...I'll visit...tomorrow..."

"Oh. He's awake. Hey Yuuta, Masunaga called you."

"Eh? Massu called...eh." Yuuta's horse voice faintly appears on the other line. "Hello? Massu? Cough cough. Is...something cough wrong?"

"Y-Yuuta..." Kazuna can barely start a conversation after being teased several times by the older members of THRIVE. He just couldn't say anything after what happened. Instead of starting a lecture, he told Yuuta that he will be there in fifteen minuites while trying to(TRYING TO)wolf down the meal infront of him.

"L-leader...you'll chock..." 

"Thank you for the meal." Kazuna said softly and take another sip or two of his water. "I'll be visiting Yuuta now." He said as he hurriedly put on his shoes and leave the door.

"But leader you have a...recording... tomorrow morning......" In the end, Tatsuhiro was really lost on what had happened.

Rushing to the THRIVE members' apartment, Kazuna spotted his members about to leave. He stopped to calm himself down and arrange his usual polite like character as he started his way to the door.

"Ah, leader." Hikaru waves at Kazuna.

"Leader, you're back quite late." Momotarou looks at him.

"I wemt back and heard about Yuuta from Tatsuhiro." He replied with a smile. He then made his way in the apartmeny since Goushi and Kento knows about his...arrival and had left the door open for him. 

Yuuta was waiting for him in his room. He was wearing a thick jacket with adorable patterns, blankets piled up on his legs, a cooling pack stuck on his forehead and he is eating a strawberry short cake. "Massu~" He chirped...well tried to chirp. 

Kazuna smiled. At least he's staying in bed. He ignores the pink haired boy's cake and took a seat down on his bed. He gives Yuuta a small peck on the cheek before ruffling his hair. "Why didn't you tell me you caught a cold?"

Yuuta looks at Kazuna with a big grin plasteres on his face. He set the plate on the side table and immediately flop on Kazuna, making the older male fall on the bed with him. He hugs Kazuna tightly and snuggles his face on his chest.

Kazuna chuckles at the action. He hugs Yuuta closely, warpping his arms around his beloved. He keeps on ruffling Yuuta's hair and showering small kisses on his head while he's at it.

"Massu...I missed you..."

"Eh?"

"THRIVE has been busy...Massu also...so we rarely meet." Yuuta looks up at Kazuna with teary eyes. He was lonely without Kazuna. "Thats why I..."

"So you didn't fell in accidentally." Kazuna said with a sad smile. "You can just call me if you're feeling lonely." Now he understands the reason for the unusual cold Yuuta caught suddenly. It's not because he's careless, it's because he wanted them to be together even after a tiring day. 

"Massu...are you mad?" Yuuta tilts his head at Kazuna. He literally is going to cry.

"Yeah. I am." Kazuna said. He looks at Yuuta sternly in the eyes. "I'm mad that Yuuta didn't tell me he is lonely and had done such a reckless act to gain my attention." 

"I'm sorry..." Yuuta looks down, avoiding Kazuna's gaze.

"But I am also happy that he told me how he felt. Yuuta, I'm also at fault here." He tilts Yuuta's head up. Their eyes met, Kazuna lean in to steal a kiss from Yuuta. "Now, I have Yuuta's cold. So get better tomrrow." 

"M-Massu!"

*Next Day*  
"Achoo..."

"Leader, how did you catch a cold in a day time?" Mikado said with a worried tone as he helps Kazuna change his ice pack.

Kazuna smiles softly at him. The kiss was worth it.


End file.
